Orchids in 'Lorien
by Bernsteinnixe
Summary: Orophin is out on one of his conquests, but soon learns his feeling for Legolas run deeper. Will LEgolas return his love? Also starring Orophin's brother's (no incest) MM MMM


Title:Orchids in 'Lórien  
  
Author: Bernsteinnixe  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Orophin, Rúmil/Celeborn/Haldir, Rúmil/Celeborn, Rúmil/Erestor Haldir/Glorfindel  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of these characters. No profit made.  
  
Summary:Orophin is out on one of his conquests, but soon finds out his feelings for Legolas run deeper. Will Legolas be able to return his love? Meanwhile, Orophin's brothers learn something about their sexual preferences...  
  
Notes: Yes, there will be an orchid scene, but in chapter 2  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Legolas leaned against the tree, praying that no one saw or heard him leave the talan. Otherwise, they would come looking for him. He needed to be alone. He needed to find release, something he could not do with the Men and the Dwarf around. The cool, midnight air filled his lungs and thoughts of a gorgeous Galadhrim flooded his mind. He moved a hand to rub his swollen member through his leggings, not bothering to sit down.  
  
"Are you having trouble sleeping?" came a voice from behind him. Startled, the prince turned around.  
  
"Orophin! It is you..."  
  
"Did I scare you, Princeling?" The elf inquired further, emphasizing that last word.  
  
"No, just caught me off guard. You may call me Legolas..."  
  
"Very well...Legolas. You must have been deep in thought, for I was not trying to sneak up on you. Tell me, who was it you were thinking about?" Legolas noticed that Orophin dragged his words, much like his older brother, and with the same cocky tone.  
  
"My thoughts are my own, Orophin."  
  
The guard continued as though he had not heard the Prince's response, "Do you think of me?" He was now standing within arm's reach.  
  
"You flatter yourself." Legolas was shocked by the other Elf's boldness. 'How conceited can someone be?' he asked himself.  
  
"You must be weary from your tedious journey, and yet you do not rest. Is there anything I could do to help ease you into sleep?" A sly smile spread across the handsome face, revealing perfect teeth.  
  
"No, I think I'll manage on my own," Legolas answered, now annoyed with the behavior of the one he so desired, and turned to walk away. A strong hand grasped his wrist, pulling him close to the other Elf.  
  
"You know you want me."  
  
"Is such arrogance common amongst the 'Lórien elves, or is it simply a gift you and your brother possess?"  
  
"It is, no doubt, a trait you desire in a lover."  
  
Legolas scoffed at the remark, but what infuriated him the most is that it was true. Orophin was gorgeous; but it was that smirk, that low taunting voice, the haughty countenance, and not so much the physical beauty, that drove him wild with desire.  
  
Realizing that his wrist was still held hard by Orophin's hand, the Prince attempted to free it. With one swift motion the guard threw him face down to the ground and sat himself on top of the Prince's thighs. Legolas struggled to escape from beneath the Elf, but was held down by the other's weight. "Get off me!" he shouted at Orophin, who was reaching for a length of elven rope he wore around his neck.  
  
"Not a chance," the Galadhrim replied, smugly, as he began to tie the Prince's hands behind his back.  
  
Elvish curses filled the air as Legolas continued to struggle for freedom. He was furious; not as a result of what Orophin was doing, but because of how much he was enjoying it. He could have at least put up more of a fight, if not defeated the other Elf; but he WANTED to be subdued.  
  
Once finished tying the Mirkwood Elf's hands together, Orophin leaned forward and brushed the Prince's hair away from one side of his face. Legolas fought back a moan when he felt a tongue sliding up the length of his ear. He could feel the smile that formed on Orophin's lips when the 'Lórien Elf noticed his reaction.  
  
A loathsome feeling gathered in Legolas' stomach as reality set in. Because of his lust for Orophin, he had allowed himself to become dominated before he even thought of the consequences that action might bring. Tough he was not a virgin, he had never submitted; now he was going to be raped. Tears started to flow as the other Elf hungrily devoured his neck. "Please... don't hurt me," his voiced quivered.  
  
Abruptly, an arm turned him over onto his back. Steel grey eyes glared down at him. Even in the dark, he could see the anger in them. "You think too lowly of me, Princeling. I am not a rapist," a stern voice replied, "I am little more than a lovestruck Elfling." A gentle hand went to wipe away a tear from his cheekbone, "I would not harm you..." the guard's voice became softer, "If you want me to leave, I will." There was an unmistakable spark of hope in those eyes that searched Legolas' for an answer. "Do you really want me to go?"  
  
Legolas didn't respond. Judging by the offence Orophin had taken to his plea, he was sure the 'Lórien Elf truly didn't want to hurt him. This knowledge allowed him to relax, and the lips that came down on his, offering a tender kiss only eased his tension further.  
  
As an unquenched tongue searched his mouth, and the Prince unknowingly spread his thighs, allowing Orophin to nestle in between them. The guard pressed his painfully hard erection against Legolas', and ground their hips together, slowly, matching the motion of their tongues. Legolas was thoroughly aroused, again, and Orophin felt it; he carefully dragged his cock along the Prince's, smiling as he did. Legolas hated that narcissistic smile. He hated it so much he loved it. He turned his head away, ashamed at having been so easily conquered.  
  
"Why do you turn away from me?" the guard asked with mocking innocence. "Do you wish you could hide your desire for me? I do not hide mine...." He lowered his head to the exposed side of Legolas' neck and breathed in the woodsy scent before kissing soft skin.  
  
The Prince could barely hold still as warm breath tickled his neck. He almost whimpered in disappointment when he felt the weight leave his body and opened his eyes to look for Orophin, who was now at his side, reaching out a hand to cup the bump between his legs. "If you want me to stop, say so now." He gave Legolas a second chance to back out, but the Prince said nothing and was rewarded with another kiss before Orophin slid lower to pull off his boots and leggings.  
  
The bound elf couldn't help but look, through the corner of his eye, at the admiration given to his weeping cock. The 'Lórien guard wiped a drop of semen from the tip with his smallest finger, brought it to his lips, and licked it off. "Aye, 'tis the nectar of the gods..." he whispered in wonder and searched for azure eyes that quickly looked away.  
  
Silky hair tickled Legolas' thighs and a slight gasp escaped his lips as the entire length of his cock was swallowed. His mouth opened periodically around suppressed moans as Orophin teased his shaft with an expert tongue. Then the heat left his throbbing flesh, exposing it to the cold breeze, and a finger was brought to his mouth. Forgetting his anger, Legolas took in the finger greedily, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Upon opening his eyes he saw the finger's owner staring at him in awe. Instantly, he took his mouth off of the digit, which soon disappeared between Orophin's legs."  
  
The Prince thrashed wildly, and moaned and thrust his cock in and out of Orophin's mouth. "Don't stop!" he cried, involuntarily, when the mouth left his member again. The 'Lórien Elf looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Don't you wish it was my cock, and not my finger, driving you wild with desire?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Say it... tell me what you want." Orophin gave the weeping flesh a quick, teasing lick.  
  
"I want you.... I want to feel you." The defeated Elf begged, breathing heavily.  
  
Hearing that the guard stood to remove his boots and leggings, and sat on his heels beside the Prince when he was done.  
  
"Come, sit upon me."  
  
Legolas took a moment to admire Orophin's smooth shaft, which arched gracefully towards his stomach. Despite the fire that blazed furiously in his loins, the Mirkwood elf refused to give in so easily. This would be done his way.... "Take off the rest of your clothes," he ordered.  
  
"But that is unfair, you still have yours on," Orophin whined. He hated the cold.  
  
"Is it fair that I have my hands bound behind my back, while you do not?"  
  
The guard relented. He divested himself of his tunic and the shirt underneath, revealing perfectly sculpted muscles, which were accented by the silver moonlight. Legolas' pupils dilated at the beautiful sight.  
  
"There, happy?"  
  
Instead of crawling onto Orophin's lap, as he had been told, Legolas positioned himself in front of the other Elf.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The Prince lowered his head to the guard's straining erection and lapped at the tip with his tongue. "Aye, my Princeling... I never thought you would do this for me..." Legolas sucked the cock greedily, swallowing every drop of sweet seed that escaped, and enjoying the delighted moans that his actions caused. Inwardly, he laughed. He was the conqueror now. He recognized the telltale signs that Orophin's orgasm was near; he could get out of this without getting fucked. If only that was what he wanted...  
  
"Was there not something else you wanted to do?" he teased.  
  
"You have reduced me to nothing more than a mere puddle beneath your feet. Do with me as you will."  
  
Legolas smiled for the first time that night and went to position himself on Orophin's lap.Orophin wrapped his arms around Legolas, holding him and waiting for him to relax.  
  
Legolas laid his lips on Orophin's, initiating a gentle kiss, an action that surprised them both. Legolas concentrated on the erotic feel of the silken rope around his wrists in order not to allow himself to be driven to insanity. A hand wrapped itself around his member and he buried his face in Orophin's shoulder, taking in the citrus scent of the guard's blonde tresses.  
  
Desperate whimpers filled the air; Legolas sank his teeth into Orophin's shoulder as they both found their long- awaited release.  
  
They remained in their positions after they stilled, each of them fighting with his own conflicting emotions: pleasure and pain, like and dislike, pride and shame. Neither of them knew what to do or say next. Finally, Orophin reached around to untie the rope that bound Legolas' wrists.  
  
"Just cut it," Legolas suggested, as the guard fumbled with the knot.  
  
"Nay, I wish to keep it as a memory of this night..."  
  
TBC...  
  
You can find the NC-17 version of this story on my website, it's much better.... There are more chapters there as well. 


End file.
